The Truth
by unicorn92243
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle accidently drops a truth potion at one of Celestia's parties, chaos happens as the ponies learn that some things are best left unsaid!


The Truth

By Snowflake4ever

Everypony had been invited to Canterlot for a celebration of the latest birth of a child from the royalty of Saddle Arabia.

While her friends finished getting ready, Twilight was passing the time working on a new potion, a truth potion that could be used on prisoners, and she'd lost track of the time. When she finally looked up, she gasped seeing the clock.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

Jumping up, she tripped over a pile of books, knocking over the vial so that it shattered, it's fumes going everywhere. Twilight fell, knocking her head hard against the table and landed on the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia was busy doing some last minute primping.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to host yet another party for Lady Tanya," she grumbled. "She's so stuck up, and I just KNOW she has mane extensions."

"Are you all right sister? You don't normally badmouth other royalty." Luna raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine. Lets get this over with."

Trotting down to the party, the royal sisters were shocked to see that most ponies seemed to be arguing, angry, or upset.

"Tia what is going on?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know." Celestia's brow furrowed.

"Wonderful party Celestia," said Lady Tanya sarcastically. "All it needs is a brawl and it will be positively tickling."

"Oh yes Tanya," said Celestia sharply. "Sort of how like at YOUR last party your oldest colt came out to say how he wanted no part of your kingdom and how he hoped you burned in Tartarus?"

Luna's jaw dropped.

Meanwhile in another part of the room…

"Rarity, please tell me you aren't wearing that," Rainbow Dash looked over her dress critically.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It makes you look chunky."

"What?!"

"No! I mean it makes your chest look small!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ahhh!" Rainbow couldn't seem to control her own mouth, so she quickly ran away from the now furious Rarity.

"You know Carrot, all we seem to talk about is thekids," Cup Cake complained to her husband.

"What do you want to talk about then? Oh your tail is spreading."

"Excuse me?" Her husband reached over and mashed against her rear with his hooves as he pushed her tail hair back together.

"They were going their separate ways."

"Carrot!" SMACK!

"Ow! So much for the truth!"

"You know Cadence the next time you're about to go into heat I'd appreciate if you'd tell me so I can stock up on maredol before hand."

"What… did you just say?"

"Well you act like a maniac when you're on it!"

"Shining…" Cadance growled as she started towards him.

"Oh dear… Cadance? Cadance honey…"

"You think you're so great!" Cadance hollered after him. "When we mate you're just too rough sometimes! You have a gigantic dick and you wear off the natural lubrication and then I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Now wait just a minute! You told me to go full out on you! Why did you did you tell me that huh?!"

"Because I thought you liked it that way!"

"So you were faking your enjoyment all that time?!"

"No! Just… maybe sometimes…"

"What?!"

Meanwhile Dr. Hooves was attempting to dance with Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry um, I'm not very good at this," muttered Fluttershy. "Your big feet keep stepping on mine."

"My… what?"

"I mean your feet keep stepping on mine and it's hard for me to keep up."

"I wouldn't keep stepping on them if you didn't keep putting them in my way."

"Red and orange? That SO clashes, what was Celestia thinking when she put on that dress?" Rarity wondered aloud before slamming her hoof over her mouth in shock of what she'd just said. A lady didn't insult royalty! Not ever! She fainted dead away.

The cutie mark crusaders were just gorging themselves at the desert table with Lily, Tanya's kid, and just watching everyone else.

"What is happening to everypony?" Apple Jack looked around in shock.

"They've learned the joys of honesty," groaned Twilight as she staggered in with a bump on her head. "I was making a truth potion and I dropped it."

"How do you stop it?"

"I can't, it has to wear off."

"Uh Twilight? Does the potion effect how you feel and not just what you say?"

"Meaning you can't pretend to be feeling what you're not? Yeah."

"Oookay, with angry royalty, that could get messy," Apple Jack gulped, pointing towards Princess Celestia and Lady Tanya.

"At least I can get a stallion to love me!" Tanya was shouting at Celestia.

"Because she's not a whore like you!" Luna defended her sister.

"You have no idea," said Lord Roland, Tanya's husband. "Half her kids aren't even mine!"

"At least I'm not some weakling that takes whatever is dished out to her and at least I can keep control over my household!" Screamed Lady Tanya.

Princess Celestia let out a war cry and tackled Lady Tanya. Ponies started gathering around to watch.

"Should we go watch Fluttershy?" Asked the Doctor.

"No I don't like fights, eep!" Fluttershy hid behind her hair.

"I swear you're so weak sometimes. Somepony save me! Somepony save me!" Mocked the Doctor.

"Wh-what?!" Fluttershy straightened up and glared at him then socked the doctor in the eye. "Now who needs the saving?!" She ran away crying.

"Ow!" The doctor grabbed his eye.

Princess Celestia was beating the snot out of Lady Tanya, her dress had been torn to shreds, and there was a ripping sound as she held up part of Tanya's mane.

"Ha! I told you it was fake!"

"Well done sister!" Luna cheered.

Ponies passed off bets.

"Best party eveeeer!" Pinkie Pie sing songed as she bounced by.

"Oh no, Princess Celestia just beat up Lady Tanya! Do you think a war will come out of this?" Whimpered Twilight.

"I hope not," Apple Jack said worriedly.

Twilight looked around at all the chaos. "I'm going to be sent back to magic kindergarden aren't I?"

"You know something Twilight?" Apple Jack looked around at all the chaos. "For this, you just might."

The End


End file.
